Waltz
by chipikroou
Summary: Una vida insípida y una existencia insulsa… la felicidad escurridiza que se alcanza en la danza, tras una eternidad y un día.
1. Chapter 1

**Waltz**

 **.**

Una vida insípida y una existencia insulsa… la felicidad que se alcanza en la danza, tras una eternidad y un día.

 **.**

Su existencia había consistido de arrebatos emocionantes que no llenaban un vacío creciente y apabullante, siempre presente. Sus necesidades iban más allá de las coloquiales. No se consideraba única, sin embargo no compartía las pasiones de la gran mayoría y esa vida insulsa, insípida, que se había obligado a adoptar los últimos años no ayudaba a mitigar la llama creciente que exigía ser saciada a gritos desesperantes y que acallaba con satisfacciones triviales y mentiras piadosas.

Si callaba no era por decoro y si reía no era de felicidad.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se había sentido plena, que, irónicamente, había sido la vez que danzó con la muerte por primera y, se atrevía a asegurar, única vez. Ahora, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el filo de su zampakuto, el cosquilleo reminiscente, que pulsaba en su pecho, le recorría el cuerpo por última vez. Nunca antes la anticipación le había resultado tan molesta y deliciosa. En la recelosa soledad de su habitación, compartió al mundo una sonrisa genuina y dejó que la luz del sol cayera sobre su rostro como una cortina; incluso el viento se sentía diferente ese día.

No cruzó los pasillos apresurada, a pesar de la sensación que le cosquilleaba en las palmas y le apretaba la garganta, casi ahogándola. Por esa sonrisa gentil y perfeccionada sonrisa no se coló jamás el instinto que le carcomía las entrañas y casi incineraba su sensatez… el eco de sus pasos no resonó con la fuerza de las miles de noches que fantaseó con volver a saborear el peligro.

A su cuerpo lo impulsaban las añoranzas acalladas de aquellas sensaciones y él solitario sentimiento que había vivido por única vez en su vida.

¿Cuántos siglos habían de pasar para que Unohana Retsu pudiera sentirse viva?

… _la tinta, al igual que su paciencia, se había reducido a nada con su misericordiosa despedida._

* * *

Está incompleto (malditasea), pero llevaba años en el tintero y quería ofrecerle algo a mi amor por Unohana, aunque esto no le haga justicia a esa gran mujer.

 _Jueves, 31 de enero de 2019_


	2. Chapter 2

**Waltz**

 **.**

No comprendió cómo fue que sus manos no incendiaron las puertas mientras las cerraba, ni como sus dedos temblorosos sobrevivieron el filo de su zampakuto, pero a pesar de las sacudidas que daba su cuerpo, su voluntad se mantenía más firme que el suelo que pisaba en esos momentos.

Observó la oscuridad, en silencio, sintiendo el vacío, saboreando la anticipación… mientras sus manos deshacían con una paciencia, que no correspondía, la pesada trenza con la que ocultaba la única prueba fehaciente de que estaba viva y que en algún momento se había sentido de tal manera.

Los pasos resonaban dentro de su cabeza, creando ecos y despertando los que dormían en sus recuerdos, martirizándola… torturándola.

Aquella presencia apabullante se había anunciado desde que caminaba bajo el sol y ella había disfrutado cada segundo, como si se encontrara degustando una delicadeza. Casi jadeó cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse, sus manos temblaron al escuchar la voz y las palabras le llegaron como un decreto divino, aunque realmente no significaran ni representaran algo.

Y dejó caer su mascarada y quizá su inusual sonrisa lo dijera todo… quizá demostrara demasiado su excitación.

De haberse buscando jamás se habría encontrado una pieza perfecta para aquella danza a destiempo, fortuita y prohibida, pero el metal creaba ecos que se volvían música en sus oídos, y sus ropas al sacudirse susurraban los cantos de acompañamiento más divinos.

—Siempre hay algo hermoso en la ruina y la destrucción, ¿no crees? —susurró, marcando el final de aquella sinfonía.

Y, mientras se daba el último paso y era él esta vez quien marcaba el ritmo, sonrió complacida y liberada, observando el reflejo de su rostro en aquellos ojos que pocas veces mostraron vulnerabilidad… porque realmente no la tenían.

¿Cuántos siglos habían de pasar para que Unohana Retsu pudiera sentirse viva?

 _Una eternidad y un día._

* * *

 **Espero a alguien le haya gustado**

Si lo terminé c: ¡yay! Ya no recuerdo bien la batalla de Unohana, así que… c: Hace poco leí que Bleach volverá a estar en emisión/transmisión, como se le diga, ¿es verdad?

 _Miércoles, 24 de abril de 2019_


End file.
